Culverts are permanent structures that are generally installed underneath driveways, sidewalks, and roadways to allow for storm water drainage. These permanent structures are often formed from materials such as concrete, steel, combinations, thereof, and the like, and are intended to last for many years. However, these culverts and pipes do not last forever, and can crumble and collapse after many years of use.
Since the culverts are considered to be permanent solid structure, cracks are only repaired with temporary patches and are not done for long lasting effects. After years of use and damage, the culverts usually need to be replaced when their life has run out. Currently, it is a very costly endeavor to have to physically dig up the driveways, sidewalks, roadways etc. in order to install new culverts when the old ones are needed to be replaced. Additionally, replacing a culvert can take up to a couple of days or more time which can result in the driveways, sidewalks, and roadways around the culverts not able to be used. Culvert repairs can require multiple permits and large amounts of labor and material costs. In addition, businesses and travelers have to detour about the areas where the culverts are being replaced causing further delays and hardships.
Thus, the need for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.